That's What You Get When You Let Your Heart Win
by missmurder19
Summary: Hermione sees Draco at the Hogwarts Express platform and is determined to find out what happened to him that has made him so fragile and reserved.


Hey guys, this is my first novel. It would be awesome if I had some constructive criticism. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** I own absolutely nothing but the plot. Yeah, I'm that cool.

* * *

**Chapter One**

_Keep it inside the image portrayed,  
As if I couldn't stand losing,  
as if I couldn't be saved, no way.  
A small confession I think I'm starting to lose it_

**Still Frame—Trapt**

* * *

"I can't believe he was actually allowed back," Hermione Granger said to her friends. "After what he nearly did last year, it's really surprising." Harry Potter and Ron Weasley nodded silently. They weren't entirely happy with Hermione's current situation. She was going back to Hogwarts to make sure the school was safe and perhaps catch any news of Lord Voldemort from the Slytherins. Meanwhile, Harry and Ron would be searching for the remaining horcruxes and destroying them. In fact, they were not happy at all with the current situation. Especially since Draco Malfoy was now in the picture.

"You're sure you'll be fine, Hermione?" asked Ron. Hermione rolled her eyes at him and gave him an exasperated look.

"Of course I will be, Ronald. Have I not proven myself these past years? I think I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"I'm just making sure." Hermione smiled sweetly at his caring nature. The train whistle was blown. Hermione turned to Harry and Ron with a saddened look on her face.

"Well, this is it, boys. I'll see you soon, I hope." Harry stepped forward and crushed her in a brotherly hug.

"Take care, Hermione. Stay safe, and if possible find out why Malfoy is back. I'll miss you." He smiled at her. Then Ron stepped towards her and embraced her in a bear hug.

"I'm going to miss bickering with someone all the time, Hermione. It'll be rather quiet and dull without you. Be careful and don't get into too much trouble." He smiled as Hermione laughed. She turned towards the Hogwarts Express and climbed aboard the train. She walked down the aisle until she found an empty compartment. She opened the window and waved to Harry and Ron, tears threatening to fall as she saw her best friends for the last time for a while. The train went around a bend and she stopped waving, sitting down in her seat. She took out a book, and tried to read, but too many things were on her mind.

Hermione reached her hand into her pocket and pulled out something shiny: her Head Girl badge. It had been her dream to become Head Girl, but the fact that she had just left for Hogwarts without her two best friends didn't put her into a very excited mood. She sighed and pinned the badge onto her robes. The Head Boy and Girl were supposed to meet in the prefects' compartment and give out patrol schedules. Hermione looked at her watch. It was 11:20, and she was supposed to be at the compartment at 11:30. She looked long and hard out the window. It was starting to drizzle. Gray clouds filled the sky and covered the sun. Hermione looked away and sighed in exasperation, as it always seemed to rain when she was on her way to Hogwarts. She stared out the window long and hard once more and then proceeded to go to the prefects' compartment.

She walked slowly, glancing in other students' compartments once in awhile. She smiled when she saw Ginny Weasley talking with Luna Lovegood and Neville Longbottom. At least some of her friends were going back. She also spotted Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil gossiping quietly about Divination. When she got there, she saw Professor McGonagall and Draco Malfoy talking quietly. Not wanting to barge in on something private, Hermione knocked politely. The two turned towards Hermione.

"Miss Granger, you're here! We are still awaiting the arrival of our prefects, so please sit down. Mr. Malfoy, if you could stop by my office after the feast, we can continue our discussion in a more secluded area." She turned to address both students. "Now, you two are the Heads. I know you are not on the best terms with each other, but I must ask you to be at the very least civil to one another. Here are the schedules for the prefects. When they arrive, give them to the prefects along with your own instructions and then you are free to leave. Understand?" The two students nodded. McGonagall left, and silence overcame the two enemies. Then Draco made to speak. He turned to Hermione, who was looking out the window, purposefully ignoring him.

"Look, Granger, how about we call a truce." He stuck out a hand. Hermione stared at him, then the hand, wondering if he was an imposter. Malfoy wanted a truce with her? Well, that was a first.

"It's a hand. It won't hurt you. I really don't feel like fighting this year, and the only way that can happen is if we call a truce right now and be civil to each other." Hermione nodded slowly and reluctantly grasped his hand in hers and tried very hard to ignore the warmth, not succeeding. It was quiet again until she asked him the question that she had wanted to ask since she first saw him at the platform.

"Malfoy, I know this is rather personal, but why are you back here?" He looked at the floor and wrung his hands nervously. Then he sighed.

"Granger, it's something I don't want to talk about now. I need time to get over everything, and when I do, you'll be the second person to know. You're right behind McGonagall." Hermione blinked several times, making sure he was serious. He trusted her? He actually trusted her and he even told her that he trusted her. What was the world coming to? Hermione nodded, understanding that he needed his space for awhile. It was quiet for the next few minutes until the prefects filed in. Hermione gave them their schedules, told them what she and Draco expected of them, and then shooed them out. When all the prefects had left, Malfoy held his hands over his face and Hermione looked away. She knew he was crying, but didn't want to acknowledge it. She knew it would make him uncomfortable. After all, it wasn't everyday Draco Malfoy was caught crying in front of his enemy. She stared out the window and watched hail starting to fall from the sky.

"Granger." His voice was muffled by his hands, but she knew he was talking to her. She attempted to reply in a monotonous voice, but didn't succeed very well.

"What is it, Malfoy?" Her voice cracked a little, and he uncovered his face, so he was crying openly now. Hermione felt her heart go out to him. He obviously did not have a great summer. She shifted closer to him, surprised when he moved a little towards her.

"I'm losing my mind, Granger. I don't know what I'm going to do. You-Know-Who is threatening to kill my mother if I don't follow through with his plans and succeed. I need someone to help me. Granger, you're the only person I can really, truly trust this year. Please, I need you to help me. I'm asking, no, I'm begging you, Granger. I love my mother so much. I can't bear it if she were murdered by that bastard my father idolizes. She's the only one who's ever really loved me and shown me what love is. I know I've been an ass to you for the past six years, but all I was doing was following my father's orders. Please, Granger. I need you." He burst into tears, and buried his face in his hands. Hermione was in complete shock. Draco Malfoy had just broken down in front of her, the Mudblood, and pleaded her to help him. Bloody hell, he told her that he needed her to help him. The Gryffindor inside of her awoke immediately and she decided right then and there.

Hermione knelt down on the floor, faced him, and took his hand in hers. He looked at her in shock with widened eyes. She gently pulled him down on the floor and wrapped her arms around him, comforting him in a way he seldom knew.

"I promise you I'll help you, Malfoy. You have my word."


End file.
